paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chromastonex34/Ryder Omnitrix
Ryder 10 Here my story how Ryder get his Omnitrix. A Ben 10 Story Also Rath Ryder and the Characters will break the fourth wall so stay turned on that. Here is the Theme song. It Started When An Alien Device What It Did. It Stuck Itself His Wrist With Secrets That it Hid. Now He's Got SuperPowers He's No Ordinary Kid. He's Ryder 10. So If You See Him You Might Be In For A Big Surpise. He'll Turn Into An Alien Before Your Very Eyes. He's Slimy Freaky Fast, And Strong, He's Every Shape, And Size. He's Ryder 10 Armed With Power He's On The Case Fighting Evil From Earth Or Space He'll Never Stop Till He Makes Them Pay 'Cause He's The Baddest Kid To Ever Save The Day Ryder 10 Ryder 10 R-R-Ryder Characters Ryder Katie Marshall Chase Rocky Rubble Zuma Skye Everest Jake Chromastonex34 (Debut) Hovernyanx34 (Debut) Darknyanx34 (Debut) Diamondheadx34(Debut) One day Ryder and Marshall went to the Jake Mountain to Visit Everest and Jake Ryder and Marshall: Hi Jake Hi Everest Everest: Hey Marshall Jake: Hey Ryder Ryder: Hey Jake can Everest stay at the Lookout for the weekend ? Everest: Can I Jake Please ? Marshall: Please Jake ? Jake: Sure Thing. (Ryder calls the pups that Everest is staying for the weekend and the pups cheered.) Chase: Hello Everest. Skye: Hi Everest. Rubble: Hi Everest. Rocky: Hi Everest. Zuma: Hello Everest. Everest; Hello Guys. Marshall; Hi Guys can I speak with Everest along. Marshall; Audience I'm mean you to. Pups except Everest Said Sure. The Pups went outside to play. Marshall: Everest can I tell you something? Everest; Sure Marshall what's up. Marshall: Everest I Really Like You Everest Blushing: You do? Marshall: Yes I do. (Marshall and Everest Kiss for 5 Seconds and they stop.) Everest:I guess were a couple right Marshall Marshall: Yeah Katie and the pups want awe. Marshall and Everest were Blushing. Ryder: Pups Pups: Yes Ryder Ryder: I'm going to explore the forest, and Katie is in Charge. (The Pups said okay, and Ryder left.) (Few hours later Ryder Went into forest to explore.) (Something crashed into the ground. ) Ryder: WTH is that and is it a watch? (The Omnitrix latched on to Ryder Wrist.) Ryder: This watch won't come off. (The Omnitrix activate, and the dial turn into a Polar Manzardill Articguana Species.) Ryder: Cool. Ryder activate the watch, and turn into Articguana. Articguana Ryder: Articguana Ryder . Articguana Ryder: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Articguana Ryder: Okay I'm A Ice lizard cool Literally. Then a Robot attacks Articguana Ryder. Articguana Ryder: Leave me alone you bucket of bolts. Articguana Ryder battle the robot. Articguana Ryder got an a idea he climb a tree, jump into the air, use he ice breath and ,froze the robot, and smash into pieces. Articguana Ryder turned to the Viewers Articguana Ryder: Now That Cool. The Omnitrix started to beeps, and the watch time, and turn back to normal. Ryder: Woah that was Awesome, but i can't tell about my watch. Ryder; Huh a Frankenstein, But I will try this guy. (Ryder turn into a Transylian Frankenstrike Species.) Frankenstrike Ryder:Frankenstrike Ryder . Frankenstrike Ryder; Woah Shocking, But I like Him. Frankenstrike Ryder; Well time to go home. As Frankenstrike Ryder got to his ATV The watch time out. Ryder; Oh right the time out. Ryder got back to the lookout and saw Katie. Ryder: Katie,Pups I'm Back. Katie: Ryder your back. (Ryder, and Katie hugged each other.) (Katie saw the Omnitrix,and back up.) Katie; Uh Ryder what that a watch. Ryder: Yes and Oh no. Katie: Oh no for What? Ryder: Kaite brace yourself. Katie: Why ? Ryder: You see. (Ryder pick A Loboan Blitzwolfer Species.) Blitzwolfer Ryder; Blitzwolfer Ryder . (Katie Gasped) Blitzwolfer Ryder: Katie don't freak out. (Katie Fainted) Blitzwolfer Ryder: GodDarn it. As Katie wake up Ryder turned back to normal. Katie; Ryder turn into monsters? Ryder: Yes. Katie: Well okay Also Ryder will you be my boyfriend? Ryder: Sure Katie. (Katie, and Ryder Kiss for 9 Second.) The Pups came around. Chase: Ryder your back. Skye: Your back. Rocky: Awesome watch Ryder. Rubble: Cool watch. Marshall Zuma And Everest: Where you get it? Katie: Ryder got it from the watch store. Chase knew something wasn't right. Skye; Ryder can me Rocky, Rubble Everest Zuma Marshall Chase go to the park? Chase; No thanks I stay with Ryder and Katie. Skye; Okay Chase also Ryder can we go to the park? Ryder: Yes you may. Skye: Thank you Guys were going to the park. (Skye,Everest,Marshall,Rocky,Rubble And,Zuma went to the park.) Chase: Ryder, and Katie what going on ? Katie: Well Ryder has a Omnitrix, and Me and Katie are a couple. Chase; Ryder has an a Omnitrix and you guys are a couple. Ryder; Yes we are Chase. Ryder; Chase brace yourself Chase: Okay (Ryder turn into a Appopplexian Rath Species.) Rath Ryder; Rath Ryder. Chase: Woah and Awesome at the same time. ???; That was amazing. (Rath Ryder Chase Katie looked around, and they saw a Crystal person, A Diamond person, and a Floating Cat with a Cape. ) Chase: Who are you? Chromastonex34; Chromastonex34 that wrote story. (Everyone looked at the viewers, and laugh.) Hovernyan; I'm Hovernyanx34 Diamondheadx34: I'm Diamondheadx34 (Chase Rath Ryder And Katie say Hello.) Rath Ryder: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CHROMASTONEX34 I HATE YOU. Chromastonex34: Well your adorable. Rath Ryder: Okay I am adorable. (Everyone laughed,and Them Omnitrix time out, and Ryder is back to normal.) (A another Robot show up.) Ryder: Chase, and Katie got this get to safety. Chase and Katie got to safety. (Ryder Turn A Thep Khufan Snare Oh Species.) Snare-oh Ryder: Snare-oh Ryder . Chromastonex34: Chromastonex34. Hovernyanx34 turn into Darknyanx34. Darknyanx34: Darknyanx34. Diamondheadx34: Diamondheadx34. (Snare-oh Ryder, Diamondheadx34, Chromastonex34, and Darknyanx34 fight the Robot.) (Snare-oh Ryder use his Bandages to make the robot still and Chromastonex34, Darknyanx34, and Diamondheadx34 use their powers to destory the robot. ) (Skye,Everest, Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma saw what happened.) (Snare-oh Ryder turn back into Ryder Again.) Darknyanx34 Turn back into Hovernyanx34. Chase: That was awesome. All the pups cheered. Ryder: All you pups saw the battle. All the pups said yes. Ryder; Pups These Are Chromastonex34 Hovernyanx34 Darknyanx34, Diamondheadx34. (The Pups said Hello.) (The Pups Chromastomex34, Diamondheadx34, Darknyanx34,Hovernyanx34, Ryder, and Katie Turned to the Viewers.) Chromastomex34; I hope you like my story. Hovernyanx34: Leave a Like. Rocky: Make sure you hit the Subscribe button. Ryder; Leave a comment about Chromastonex34 story. Chase and Katie: We see you in the next story. Everyone say Goodbye. The End. Aliens used Articguana Frankenstrike Blitzwolfer Rath Snare-Oh Category:Blog posts